All I Ask of You
by woolSmynx
Summary: Something has been off about Misaki, and Usui wants to find out what it is. Partial song fic.


A/N: This actually started so it would just be a little song fic-lit, but it actually turned out to be much longer and wordier than I had anticipated. Oh well… Enjoy, and R&R please! This is my first one, so be nice please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor do I own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

Background: Ayuzawa Misaki had been working like usual at school and at the café, but Usui Takumi noticed it. There was something… off about how she had been acting. Her angry replies to him were slower and every once in a while, she would stare out the window, almost forlornly. Something had happened to Misaki. Something bad…

"Welcome, Master," Misaki said with an empty smile. "Your usual seat?"

Usui smirked at her obvious dislike. "Of course."

Misaki fetched Usui his usual cup of coffee and then went on with her work. It was odd. Lately Usui would always be in the kitchen, making another one of his delectable sweets. Now that he was back to his old seat, he could watch her every move, and it seemed like he was. Every time Misaki looked at him, she would see him watching her with a concerned look on his face, which always turned into a grin as soon as Usui caught her eye.

'He couldn't have noticed something, could he?' Misaki thought. She quickly ran through the day in her head. 'No. I'm pretty sure I've been acting the same as always.'

She chanced another look at Usui. He was still watching.

'Mom only told me last night, and I've only been dealing with it one day. He hasn't had time to notice anything when I don't think it has even fully hit _me _yet.'

Misaki took a breath and plastered her smile back in place. 'No matter. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid.'

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki had just closed the door leading to the back alley when Usui had snuck up behind her.

"Ayuzawa. There's something wrong. What is it?"

Misaki scoffed, "What are you talking about, Usui? Nothing's wrong."

"Please." Usui gently took hold of her upper arms. "Please. You can tell me. What's the matter, Prez? You aren't behaving like yourself."

Misaki refused to meet his eyes, scared that he would see the tears that were whelming up in her own. "Baka Usui," she said, breaking away. "Everything's fine. Everything is just… peachy." She ran.

"Prez? Ayuzawa!" Usui called after her. Cursing under his breath, he started after her.

Misaki was running all out. He was faster than she was but she had a head start. She had to lose him. She chanced a look behind her. He was gaining. Fear caught in her throat and she put out an extra spurt of speed as she skirted around a corner. There, right in front of her, was the park. Two blocks away and she'd be safe. She didn't know why, but she knew she'd be safe at the swings. Half a block to go and Misaki could her the feet behind her although they were almost silent. The tears were running down her face as she charged through the entrance and collapsed on the ground in front of the swings. The pair of feet that had been following her slowed and came to a gentle stop next to her.

"Finally," Usui breathed. He let out a short laugh and said, "You actually have gotten faster, Prez." He looked down at her with a smile on his face, which wiped off the second he saw her tears. "Please. Just tell me what's going on." He sat down on the ground and took Misaki's face between his hands. "Please, Misa-chan. I want to know." Misaki shook her head, letting his hands slide away. Usui sighed, and then dragged her onto his lap. Startled, she started struggling to get up, but Usui kept his arms firmly around her waist and said, "Listen, Misa-chan. Just listen."

"_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here. Nothing can harm you._

_My words will warm and calm you."_

"Thanks, Usui, but this isn't helping," said Misaki, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just fine."

Usui tightened his grip around her. "Misa-chan," he admonished, "I'm not finished. Now hush."

"_Let me be your freedom._

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you."_

He fell silent, and the two of them sat there quietly.

"_Say you love me, every waking moment."_

Misaki was very soft; Usui barely heard her. Shocked that she actually replied, and replied in such a way left him momentarily speechless as she continued.

"_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you."_

"That's really all you want from me?" asked Usui.

Misaki, blushing, nodded.

"But you could ask for so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"_Let me be your shelter._

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe. No one will find you._

_Your fears are far behind you."_

Both fell silent again. Then, Misaki spoke her thoughts aloud, slowing and speaking softer as she went on.

"_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night._

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

Misaki could feel Usui's grin emanating behind her. He stood and unceremoniously dumped her from his lap onto the ground.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. _

_Let me lead you from your solitude."_

Noticing where he had dumped her, Usui reached down and took her two hands in his own and slowly helped her up. He kept Misaki's hands in his and continued.

"_Say you need me with you here beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too."_

"Misa-chan," Usui breathed, _"That's all I ask of you."_ He leaned in slowly but felt Misaki break away from his grip. She ran and jumped up so she was standing on one of the swings, a smile playing upon her lips.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you."_

Usui walked over so the he was standing in front of her looking up at her face. He spoke with her as she progressed.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

Usui broke off, but Misaki wasn't finished.

"_Say you love me…"_

Usui cut her off. He lifted her off the swing and set her gently to the ground in front of him.

"_You know I do."_

Usui and Misaki stared into each others eyes as both said,

"_Love me. That's all I ask of you."_

Usui leaned forward again as he held onto Misaki so she couldn't break away again. This time, she didn't run but met his lips with her own.

"Baka Usui." Misaki was blushing.

He laughed. "I know." He sat down on the swing and once again gathered her into his lap. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Misaki sighed. "It's nothing really. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Misa-chan," Usui warned.

"My father is coming back."

Misaki could feel him stiffen in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And that was enough to make you cry so badly?"

Misaki sighed and settled back more comfortably into his chest. "It's all his fault that we're living like we are now. He's the reason my mother is always so stressed and tired but doing her best not to show it. It's his fault that I'm living my double life as the demon president and the maid. But…"

"But?" Usui prompted.

"It's also his fault that I'm working at the maid café, but I like it there. It's his fault I'm working so hard in school so my mother doesn't have to worry, but I enjoy being the president. It's his fault that…"

Usui waited for her to go on.

Blushing fiercely, Misaki said, "It's his fault that I got to know you. And I know I should hate him for what he's done to my family, but I like my life right now. I enjoy what I'm doing but it's his fault that I'm doing it in the first place. I'm so confused. I don't know what I should think or feel about him anymore. I used to just hate him, and so my hate was spread to all boys, but you, and Shintani, and Yukimura, all of you are different. Maybe you guys are just special. You, after all, are a perverted outer-space alien, so you are already different. I've known Shintani for years, so that's why I don't hate him. Yukimura… I guess he just reminds me of a girl sometimes."

"So I'm not the only special one?" Usui breathed into her right ear.

"Is that really all you got from that? You don't have any suggestions or anything?" Misaki snapped while turning even redder.

He laughed again. "I learned a long time ago not to try and change your mind. You don't like having anyone else solve your problems for you. Why should I give advice when you'll just ignore it."

"Precisely so I have something to ignore."

Usui just laughed. He slid his hand under Misaki's legs and picked her up so he was holding her princess-style. "Nope. This is your problem, Prez, and I don't want you to ignore anything I ever say to you. Come on, now. Let's get you home."

"Put me down, you perverted outer-space alien! I can walk by myself. Put me down!" Misaki was struggling with all her might to get out of his grip.

"Careful, Prez. I might drop you."

"That would be preferable to being carried like this!"

"Oh?" Usui raised one eyebrow. "Would it?"

Misaki just glared.

He sighed. "All right. I guess I'll drop you." He threw he straight up into the air.

She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck while Usui caught her a split second later. His laughter shook through his entire body so she was shaking too. "Did you really think I was going to drop you?"

Misaki didn't move but continued to cling to his neck.

"Poor Misa-chan…"

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too…"_

Misaki spoke with him as he said,

_"Love me. That's all I ask of you…"_

Usui smiled at the girl in his arms. "Exactly, Misa-chan," he whispered. "Exactly."


End file.
